warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Me'Ta Sept
I would like to point out a couple of things. First the greater Good is less of a religion, and more of a dogmatic Ideology. The Tau would try and impose the Greater Good on the Empire of the Star, allowing the continued worship of the Star Child as it would not effect the Greater Good. Second, the Tau Empire would inevitably try to use the standing of this Sept within the Empire of the Star to try and gain power over it through diplomacy. They would be trying to slowly convince the Empire of the Star to join the Tau Empire. The Tau Empire believes that the Greater Good reigns supreme and that the Tau Empire is the instrument of the Greater Good. Many people like to think that the Tau are all sweetness and rainbows, but on closer inspection the Tau are actually very intolerant of those who don't accept their beliefs. I hope any of this helps. Supahbadmarine 19:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) well my idea was that the Empire's main religion would be the Star Child and their belief is that the Star Child sees all those who fight for a just cause are equal and should stand united. Also the empire allows different religions and beliefs to co-exist within the empire, as long as it has nothing to do with racial superiority or cruel traditions. Primarch11 20:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Well the greater Good has a similar stance. The Tau don't force those they conquer to throw away their religion, they just incorperate it into the Greater Good. Trust me when i say that the Tau Empire does not tolerate independent states. Thier ultimate goal is to unite all races and religions under the Greater Good as part of the Tau Empire. They may take the Empire of the Star as allies for now, but they will eventually seek to conquer them. That much is inevitable. Supahbadmarine 20:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) well since the Empire is made up of different races who have combined their technology, i doubt they'll have to worry as much. Primarch11 20:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Also, I would like to ask you something. Why would Eldar join an empire devoted to a Mon-keigh god? Supahbadmarine 20:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC) my reason is because they might believe that the Star Child is Ynnead, as it is said when the Emperor dies and his soul, the Star Child, is freed it will destroy the chaos gods. Ynnead is believed to be an Eldar god who will be born when all the Craftworlds unite as one Infinity Circuit, this new god will destroy the Chaos Gods and the Eldar will be able to merge together into the warp. in fact im going to put that down right now. Also Craftworld Relaci has good tides with Grim Doris so that might be as a sign of their friendship and the Eldar Exodites don't really follow the Eldar religion of those on Craftworlds. Primarch11 20:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Makes sense. Just remember that Craftworld Eldar always put themselves before others. That is why they have a reputation for being capricous. Supahbadmarine 20:52, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ? Primarch11 21:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Is there something I said that you did not understand. Supahbadmarine 21:06, March 26, 2011 (UTC) the sept doesn't worship the Star Child, they still only believe in the Greater Good. They are there because the Empire saved them from Orks and to act as a sign of friendship between the two Empires. Primarch11 15:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC)